


Kombucha bribe

by ckr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckr/pseuds/ckr
Summary: Maggie wrongly arrested Lena and she wants to apologize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> p/s: To kombuchachitas, kaleluyas, superdonuts, supercorpers....I tried :dramaqueen:

“I kinda feel bad you know.” Maggie slumped on the couch. Ever since she wrongly arrested Lena, she felt a little guilty. That was why she was at Alex’s apartment talking about it instead of finishing her pile of paper works her captain had been complaining. Being a good girlfriend Alex knew she felt wrong about it. “And not to forget I did it in front of Kara.”

“Mag, come on. You’re just doing your job.” Alex ran her hand on Maggie’s lap for support. “All evidence pointed to her involvement. That video was too convincing. Even I fell for it.”

Maggie groaned, hands crossed over her chest. Alex went to wrap her hand around her shoulders. “Yeah but I still feel guilty about it. Besides she’s now very close to your sister.”

Alex shrugged. “I’m sure Kara and Lena understood you were just doing what was right at the time.” Kara didn’t say anything or complained about Maggie handcuffing Lena, so she thought Kara was okay. “Yeah, Kara is reasonable. She’d understand.”

“It’s going to be awkward.” Maggie muttered as Alex thought of a possibility of them sitting on a same table if it was true Kara and Lena were dating. “I want to fix this.” She turned to face Alex. “I want to meet her.”

“Really? I mean if that’s what you want. I can--” 

Their conversation was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Alex went to open it and was met with Kara’s smile.

“Hey sis! You didn’t say you were coming.” Alex stepped aside to let Kara in but Kara stopped her.

“No no. I can’t stay.” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. “Lena and I went to this new fermentation place to have some kombucha—“ She laughed when Alex frowned. “Yeah I know. I don’t drink kombucha but it’s not that bad if you gave it a shot.”

Alex crossed her arms. “Right.” She dragged that word and almost rolled her eyes. “I’m glad your girlfriend has good influence on you. At least I know you’d be eating healthy food when she’s around.” Kara slapped her arm. “Hey! I’m just saying the truth!”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Kara giggled, blushing. “Anyway---she ordered extra kombucha for you.” She tilted her head to see Maggie at the couch. “Hey Maggie!” 

“Hey Kara.”

“Here.” Kara handed a cup to Alex who hesitantly took it. “We only got one. You guys can share.” She scratched her chin as Alex stared at the cup. “Kombucha tea is good for your health. Don’t stare at it like it’s horrible!” She laughed at Alex’s face.

“Thanks. I’ll drink it.” Alex went to hug her sister. “You sure you can’t stay?”

Kara shook her head. “I can’t. Lena’s waiting downstairs. We’re going to spend some time together before she has to go out of town for a few weeks for some meetings.” She said as she turned around to leave.

“Tell Lena I said thank you for this kombucha.”

“I will!” Kara waved. “Bye Maggie!”

“Bye Kara!” Maggie shouted even though Kara was already out of sight. Kara’s super hearing would hear that. “That’s so nice of her to get you kombucha.” She said as Alex sat next to her.

“Yeah she’s a keeper.” Alex opened the top lid and smelt it. “Umm it smells good.” She took a sip. “It is good!” She handed it to Maggie for a taste. “Maybe we should go to this fermentation place.”

“I definitely need to see her now.” Maggie said as she sipped on the cup.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hello Detective Sawyer.” Lena held out her hand for a shake as soon as Maggie came to their table. Maggie shook her hand before letting go.

“I’m so sorry for being late. We got a last minute call for a murder attempt.” Maggie said as she took a seat. Lena was already seated, looking elegantly in her business suit. “Thank you for coming.”

“When Kara told me a few weeks ago that you wanted to see me, I was surprised. I don’t see any reason for this meeting.” Lena said truthfully. “But I guess we don’t really need to have a reason to have a drink.”

“Speaking of, that kombucha tea you bought for Alex was delicious! Alex couldn’t stop talking about it.”

Lena smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“So let me just get this out of my chest.” Maggie said, taking a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize for arresting you the other day. I was following the evidence that we had at that time.” She tried to gauge from Lena’s expression to see if the CEO harboured ill feelings towards her. “I didn’t get a chance to say it.”

“It’s a part of being a Luthor, detective.”

“Please call me Maggie.” Maggie cut Lena off.

Lena nodded. “I mean the evidence you had of me was a good one. It’s my word against that. I stood no chance but Kara and I understand you’re just doing your job.”

Maggie let out a breath. She was relieved to hear that. “Thank you for understanding. It’s just that since you’re dating Kara, I really don’t want things to get awkward.”

Lena couldn’t hide her smile. “I promise there won’t be any awkwardness between us.”

“Good!” Maggie leaned back against her chair. “So it is true then. You guys are dating?” She asked abruptly.

“Will it be a problem?” Lena arched her eyebrow, ready to defend herself if Maggie tried to talk her out of it or told her to stay away from Kara.

“No don’t get me wrong.” Maggie realised Lena had taken her words the wrong way, by the look on her face. “It’s not a problem at all! I mean I’m happy for you guys.”

Lena relaxed in her seat. She didn’t need approval from people but it would be good to have a good relationship with the girlfriend of your-soon-to-be-girlfriend’s sister.

“Alex told me she’d never seen Kara looks so happy.” Maggie smiled, her dimples showed. “Kara is Kara, always smiling and being her happy self but she’s extra happy these days. We think it has a lot to do with you.”

“I’m happy to be the reason Kara is happy. She makes me happy too.” Lena said. “We---I haven’t officially ask her to be my girlfriend. I want to get to know her better and maybe people close to her.”

Maggie nodded. Maybe Lena thought they would disapprove of their relationship. “I can tell you that we’re all happy that Kara found someone who respects her and cares for her deeply. Alex is already fond of you.”

“So my kombucha bribe worked?”

Maggie laughed at the joke. “Yes! Not bad Luthor!” Lena smirked then arched her eyebrow in return. Maggie shook her head, surprised at the turn of their conversation. “Seriously, Alex and I are happy to have you as part of the family.”

Lena didn’t know how to describe her feelings at the moment. She didn’t think she would be so easily welcome into any family. Being a Luthor didn’t give her that chance to have a normal relationship or even a friendship. It was always people who either wanted to take advantage or rejected her because of her last name.

“Thank you Maggie. You have no idea how much it means to me. Kara is important to me. She’s the only one I know that would stand up for me when nobody else would. You saw that with your own eyes.” 

Maggie nodded. Kara was so determined to prove Lena was innocent. She went against everyone including Alex. The fact that Kara still believed in Lena even when there was clear evidence and supported her during that time said a lot.

“I’ve never had someone like Kara before. She sees me for who I am. I will never hurt her.”

“I know you wouldn’t.”

“Because of her I have a reason to work hard to fight and right the wrong. With her by my side and also Supergirl,” Lena paused as Maggie’s expression changed, “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Maggie quickly replied, wondered if Lena knew about Supergirl. From the sound of it, Kara hadn’t told her yet. Alex was cautious when Kara told her she wanted Lena to know but things were different now. She was sure Alex would support if Kara did tell Lena the truth. “What about if we had a double date? You, Kara, me and Alex? You haven’t met Alex yet, right?”

“I’d love to meet Alex. Kara told me about her. She works with the FBI.” Lena liked the sound of that double date. “How is she like?”

Maggie pursed her lips. “She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” Lena chuckled at the obvious admiration Maggie had for her girlfriend. “And an amazing girlfriend and older sister to Kara.”

“Tell me more.”

“Okay.” Maggie paused before continued, “Sometimes Alex can be overprotective. She’s been doing that since they were young. You know Kara was adopted right?” Lena nodded. “She’s been protecting Kara and helped her adjusted to her new life. She was a little awkward at first, so she was easily picked on by other kids.”

“She sounds like a lovely older sister I’ve never had.”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah she was and still is. She used to give shovel talk to Kara’s exes.”

“I bet she’ll do the same with me?”

“I don’t know.” Maggie laughed. “But I do know that she’ll be okay and welcome you with open arms if you treat her right but she’ll raise hell and turn into protective-sister mode if you break Kara’s heart.”

“I won’t do that.”

“I hope you won’t because I’m starting to like you. We can be friends since we’re both dating the Danvers’ sisters.“

“Friends?”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, friends.”

“Friends.” This was going much better than Lena had expected. Kara gave her a clue why Maggie wanted to meet her but she didn’t foresee for the detective to be so open minded and so welcoming. She had to think that Alex was also the same. “Friends then.”

“Okay. Since we’re friends now,” Maggie said, looking around, “Are we just going to talk or we can order some food? I’m starving!”

Lena laughed before she waved to get a waiter’s attention. “It’s on me.”

“Perfect! I’ll order take away for Alex too and tell her how incredibly charming you are!” Maggie laughed as her eyes caught a waiter coming towards them.

“I’m counting on you Maggie!” Lena laughed as the waiter handed them a menu.

Without their knowledge, Supergirl was watching them outside the window. “I don’t know what they’re talking about but if Lena’s wide grin is any indication, I think everything’s going great.” She smiled, leaving her girlfriend and Maggie to help someone’s cat stuck on a tree. “Golly.”


End file.
